


Честный уговор

by Helen_scram, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: У настоящих друзей и вкусы совпадают, и цель одна.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Честный уговор

— Уилл, поди-ка! Надо поговорить, — Робин аж приплясывал от нетерпения.

— Ну чего еще? — Уилл Скарлет с неожиданной для его грузноватой фигуры кошачьей грацией приблизился к вожаку.

— Уилл, отвали от Гизборна, — Робин предостерегающе поднял руку. — И давай без выяснений, просто отвали. Что ты липнешь к нему постоянно?! Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты все время пытаешься его хватать, прижиматься? Думаешь, я не слышал, как ты ему шептал: «Славный мальчик», да?

Уилл взвился:

— А с фига ли?! Ты его что — купил? Приобрел особые привилегии вместе с титулом короля Шервуда?! Только не надо тут: «Лидер должен быть только один», бла-бла-бла... Ты еще про право первой ночи вспомни, сеньор мне нашелся!

— Чего орете? — вклинился Назир, бесшумно появившись из кустов. — Гизборна делите? Ну-ну. Херн в помощь.

Уилл подозрительно прищурился:

— А что это ты так возбудился? Надо же, целую речь толкнул. Неужто нашего полку прибыло?

Назир, не удостоив его ответом, уселся было в сторонке, но от Скарлета не так-то просто было отделаться, если ему позарез требовалось что-нибудь выяснить. Отмахнувшись от Робина, он навис над сарацином:

— Давай, откройся папочке. Что, завалил его уже?

Назир молчал. Потом нехотя процедил:

— Не дает пока.

Сзади послышался громкий вздох облегчения: это Робин присоединился к друзьям. Какое-то время все трое мерили друг друга взглядами и грозно сопели. Наконец Робин взъерошил волосы и заявил:

— Ладно, раз уж так случилось, пусть каждый из нас пробует. Только по-честному! Без насилия и без хитрости, по доброму согласию, иначе не считается. Кто первым добьется взаимности, тот и... Остальные двое отходят в сторону и не мешают. Договорились?

И он протянул им руку, улыбаясь самой искренней и обаятельной улыбкой из своего арсенала.


End file.
